El Deseo De Los Olvidados
by Angel Furry
Summary: Un forastero común y corriente ha llegado a Ponyville. Parece un unicornio común y corriente, pero cuando Fluttershy decide ayudarlo, la gran historia detrás de este forastero se descubre.


HOLA A TODOS

**Les comparto mi ultimo fanfic (que desafortunadamente no ganó un concurso para una convención). Pido disculpas porque lo hice con el tiempo en contra y está muy apresurado (sobretodo el final). Pero quiero que lo vean y lo califiquen ustedes mismos. El tema a tratar es la "bondad", así que les agradecería que me dijeran si mi historia representa bien ese valor. **

* * *

Hay secretos en toda Equestria, sucesos que ocurren en cualquier parte y solo unos pocos son capaces de ver o descubrir. Siempre hay una historia interesante detrás de ellos, aunque a veces te encuentres con historias tristes, algunos ponis se esfuerzan por conseguirles un final feliz.

Hay un nuevo forastero entrando a los territorios de Ponyville: un unicornio de pelaje café oscuro. A simple vista; debilucho, flaco, sin que se le note algo de especial, es como cualquier otro forastero olvidable que viene al pueblo. Llega cargando una simple mochila en su lomo y tirando de una carreta totalmente cargada de cosas desconocidas pues las tiene cubiertas de una manta oscura. Está exhausto, sediento y hambriento, no ha comido en varios días y no se ha detenido por ningún motivo. Los cascos maltratados más la crin guinda alborotada y sucia no le ofrecen una apariencia agradable.

Su expresión es seria, completamente taciturno a los ponis que lo miran y lo saludan porque a todas luces se ve que es nuevo en el pueblo. Mira con suspicacia a todas partes, como si supiera que algo o alguien lo acecharan.

Por el cansancio y la preocupación no se percata que por el camino hay un pequeño bache y una de las ruedas traseras de la carreta se atasca con ese imperfecto, impidiéndole avanzar. La calle donde transita ahora está completamente solitaria, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarlo, de todas formas no le pediría ayuda a nadie.

Él, solo, intenta liberar su carreta, pero con sus fuerzas limitadas logra absolutamente nada, está demasiado débil como para lograr una diferencia. Sigue intentándolo de todas formas, usando la energía que le queda, cabalgando con determinación, esperando zafar la rueda. Logra su cometido, se escapa del bache, aunque sin saber que alguien le ayudó detrás de su carreta. Cuando ambos se encuentran los rostros, la primera reacción es un fuerte susto.

El unicornio de crin guinda y sucia grita, la pegaso que lo ayudó también. Ella se eleva por los cielos y no se detiene hasta esconderse detrás de una casa. Después de la mutua y ridícula sorpresa, el unicornio vuelve a su tarea habitual, tan solo eleva la cabeza al cielo y dice un sencillo pero sincero "gracias". Revisa con cuidado si su importante carga le falta algo.

-Lo siento, no quise molestarlo. –Su "gracias" obtiene respuesta. Con una voz suave, que refleja timidez, la pegaso de pelaje amarillo, crin y cola rosa, sale de su escondite-. Bueno… adiós.

-¡Espera! –El unicornio cree que su agradecimiento tal vez fue muy cortante, ya que la pegaso no lo percibió como un gesto cálido. Además, hay un aspecto muy interesante de su personalidad-. En serio, muchas gracias por ayudarme. No quise ofenderla, ni asustarla. Es solo que no puedo darme el lujo de recibir ayuda de extraños.

-No se preocupe, acepto su agradecimiento. Mi nombre es Fluttershy, encantado de conocerlo… sr…

-Mi nombre es Bonfrailty. Gracias Fluttershy. –El unicornio, después de una constante de agradecimientos con fin continúa su camino. Ambos están por alejarse cuando algo detiene a Bonfrailty-. ¡Oye! ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a la señora Cold Boulder? Es una poni terrestre, de avanzada edad, de crin amarillo y pelaje gris.

Fluttershy detiene sus aleteos, dispuesto a ayudar al unicornio. Pero cuando escucha el nombre y la descripción del poni que busca, algo en su interior le hace estremecerse.

-¡Oh cielos! –Fluttershy traga saliva. ¿La poni que vive a las afueras de este pueblo, ermitaña, respondona y agresiva?

-Tal vez. –Nunca la ha visto, al menos Fluttershy parece conocerla muy bien.

¿Y por qué vas con ella? –La idea de acercarse a los dominios de esa vieja poni no le gusta.

-Necesito verla. –Bonfrailty percibe la negatividad de la pegaso, ya toma como un hecho que lo que encuentre por allá no será agradable. –No tienes que acompañarme, solo muéstrame el camino y yo me encargaré del resto.

-No creo que sea buena idea, esa yegua se ha vuelto más violenta con el paso de los años.

-Por favor, concédeme este favor. Necesito verla.

Fluttershy no podía negarle la ayuda a un poni que la necesitaba, una espina le pica su corazón y no la dejará en paz, hasta cumplir con su naturaleza bondadosa, Respira hondo… accede no muy convencida.

"La Pocilga de la vieja loca", así es como la llaman los habitantes de Ponyville a la casa donde vive Cold Boulder. En una colina apartada del pueblo, en lo alto se encuentra una casa solitaria y nada amigable. Alrededor de la casa la vegetación está muerta, hay chatarra ensuciando la tierra, letreros hostiles en los árboles. Nadie se atreve a ir por ahí. La violencia de esa poni es para temerle y nadie sabe por qué se volvió tan hostil y ermitaña, hace 10 años desapareció del pueblo, regresó 5 años después como la poni que solo vive para ser infeliz.

Fluttershy ha tenido encuentros con esa poni de pelaje gris, nunca han terminado bien. ¿Por qué alguien, un desconocido, querría visitarla? ¿Acaso será un familiar o un viejo amigo? La sola idea de llevar a este joven y delgado unicornio le produce miedo.

"_Hace un año, Bonfrailty jamás hubiera esperado que sería el protagonista de una aventura. Él era un simple unicornio debilucho cuya única intención era caerle bien a su hermano mayor. Su hermano lo despreciaba, ya que era un unicornio sin ninguna habilidad apreciable (según él), era infantil y debilucho; por lo que siempre lo ignoraba y lo hacía a un lado. Bonfrailty, a pesar de esas faltas de respeto, seguía intentando caerle bien, ya que siempre añoró volver a los tiempos de cuando eran pequeños potros, donde su amistad era la más genial de todo su mundo. Ahora todo era diferente y esa diferencia los mantenía distantes. _

_Un día, su hermano junto con sus amigos decidieron hacer una excursión de acampamento en los bosques fríos del norte de Equestria, Bonfrailty le insistió tanto a su hermano y demás amigos que lo terminaron aceptando con una sola condición: ser el mayordomo de todos._"

-¿Qué es lo que lleva en la carreta? –Fluttershy le pregunta.

-Simplemente es un encargo. –Los detalles respecto a su tarea los deja al mínimo.

-Luce cansado y hambriento. Tal vez debería descansar. –Fluttershy intenta con otro método, con tal de evitar que se aproxime a la casa de esa vieja poni loca.

-No es necesario. Entre más pronto termine más pronto descansaré. Como dije, no es necesario que me acompañe, solo muéstreme el camino y yo haré el resto.

Fluttershy se niega a dejarlo, tal vez porque no quiere que lo lastimen o porque en el fondo es curiosa. Hay algo extraño en ese poni, sabe que oculta algo muy importante porque le pidió que le mostrara el camino pero usando las calles menos transitadas. No es algo habitual para ella ser "aventurera", por lo general, evita toda señal de peligro. Bonfrailty por lo mientras, trata de mantener el paso, sus cascos están adoloridos de tanto caminar, el hambre hace su estómago se retuerza y a todas luces se nota que necesita un baño. Mira a todas partes; cada camino que cruza, cada poni que ve, siempre está alerta.

No toma mucho tiempo su recorrido, por fin llegan a la colina que contrasta con el resto del ambiente. Mucha basura, chatarra regada alrededor de una casa con un olor a suciedad. Ningún animal se atreve a acercarse, incluso los arboles están medio muertos. Bonfrailty al toparse con la infeliz escena traga saliva. Le toma un par de segundos hacerse de valor y continuar.

Fluttershy está temblando, y cada paso que da junto con el unicornio es una advertencia al peligro. Llega al punto en que le parece insoportable estar ahí, toma de la pata a Bonfrailty y lo fuerza a regresar.

-No te preocupes… estaré bien. Será rápido. –Hace tiempo que nade se preocupaba por él y esta poni que apenas acaba de conocer le importa su bienestar. Le agrada saber que puede confiar en ella, pero no la pondrá en riesgo por su causa. De su mochila toma un pequeño fardo con bits y se lo entrega a Fluttershy-. ¿Puedes ir al pueblo y comprarme algo de comer? Prometo pagarte el favor después.

Le sonríe muy amigablemente, aunque sus parpados estén cansados y su sonrisa se transforme en un gesto forzado. Fluttershy accede. –Con gusto, pero solo le pido que no hable con esa pony hasta que vuelva.

-Está bien.

Fluttershy toma la bolsita y se aleja volando rápidamente. Bonfrailty por su parte, intentará dialogar con Cold Boulder, ignorando la petición de Fluttershy. Se quita los sujetadores de la carreta, retira la manta oscura que cubre su contenido. Hay un par de costales de gran tamaño y muy pesados, no se puede ver lo que contienen porque están amarrados. Con mucho esfuerzo los baja de la carreta y los empuja con una cuerda que sujeta con sus dientes. Solo espera que cuando toque la puerta, todo salga bien.

Fluttershy no tarda mucho en encontrar algo: tartas de manzana. Compra 2, cree que con eso será suficiente para calmar momentáneamente el hambre. Vuela a toda prisa en dirección a la casa de la vieja loca.

No tarda mucho, llega con las tartas sosteniéndolas con mucha precaución con las patas traseras. Cuando aterriza cerca del patio de la casa fea, se da cuenta de que Bonfrailty no está y eso la asusta más que molestarla. –¡Oh por Celestia!, por favor que no haya entrado a la casa.

El grito de una yegua enfurecida se escucha dentro de la casa estremeciendo toda la colina seguido de un tumulto en el interior. Fluttershy queda algo estupefacta ya que los gritos de la vieja manifiestan una furia nunca antes mostrada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decide entrar a la casa y salvar a Bonfrailty, no le importa dejar caer las tartas compradas.

Justo en ese momento, Bonfrailty es arrojado como un muñeco de trapo por la puerta, para chocar violentamente contra el piso polvoso. Después los sacos son lanzados hacia afuera, uno rompiéndose por el impacto y dejando ver su contenido.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡ASESINO! –Aparece en la puerta Cold Boulder. Con un vestido rasgado y mugriento, con la crin alborotada. Aunque su edad aparente fragilidad, aún tiene fuerzas suficientes como para hacerle daño a quien se interponga. Considerando que es una poni terrestre y que muchos de ellos poseen una fuerza bestial, no es de sorprenderse.

Fluttershy no sabe que pensar o hacer, pues se ha quedado congelada por lo que acaba de ver y escuchar. Primero, la actitud de la poni vieja; jamás la había visto llorar, en sus ojos llorosos podía verse un dolor y tristeza muy profundos. Sus gritos denotaban un resentimiento mortal y las palabras revelaron una parte de Bonfrailty nada halagadora. Otra cosa más; el saco que lanzó y se rompió tenía como contenido nada más que monedas de oro y joyas preciosas.

Algo no cuadraba, algo andaba mal. Fluttershy ahora se siente traicionada, jamás creyó que estaba ayudando a un ser malvado. Necesitaba saber la verdad, de una vez por todas, saber quién era Bonfrailty y cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-¡No vuelvas jamás a este lugar! –Cold Boulder cierra la puerta con violencia.

Bonfrailty se levanta con dificultad, jamás espero que una anciana lo noqueara y lo sacara de la casa como si fuese basura. Ahora con su crin mucho más sucia, incluso escupe algo de tierra que tragó por el impacto. Su pata delantera derecha se ha torcido, le costará más trabajo moverse.

Cuando voltea su vista hacia los costales tirados, un par de ojos molestos y una cara enojada lo sorprenden.

-¿Qué clase se poni eres tú?

-No soy un asesino. –Bonfrailty no le responde más. Su respuesta es lo suficientemente convincente y sincera. Fluttershy queda en silencio por unos momentos, dudosa sobre a quién creerle, no esperaba una respuesta tan cortante y con un cierto tono de desafío.

_"Lo que tenía que ser un agradable viaje de acampamento se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando Bonfrailty junto con su hermano y los amigos de su hermano se perdieron en medio de bosque. Estaba oscureciendo, habían perdido todo rastro y la desesperación les torturaba el alma. Pronto la tención hizo de las suyas y obligó a que los ponis riñeran entre ellos solo para culparse uno del otro por su torpeza. Intentaron salir como fuese pero no llegaban a ningún lado, el bosque era demasiado espeso y traicionero. _

_Fue Bonfrailty quien pudo distinguir a lo lejos una luz en la profundidad del bosque. Se atrevió investigar y lo que encontró fue un milagro. Una enorme casa iluminada, perdida en medio del bosque, cuyo ambiente en el interior era el de una gran fiesta. Entonces llamó a su hermano junto con los demás y sin pensarlo dos veces todos entraron a la casa solamente para divertirse, olvidando la ayuda o su objetivo original de acampar. Bonfrailty se le hizo extraño encontrar una casa en medio del bosque, pero como estaba hambriento y cansado no se cuestionó y entró también."_

Bonfrailty no está dispuesto a exponer sus intenciones; no es por orgullo, solo es por seguridad. Camina con lentitud y con un rostro adolorido, cada vez que flexiona las articulaciones de su muñeca el dolor se apodera de su pata. Se dirige a los sacos, trata de recogerlos y volverlos a subir a su carreta, parece que aprecia más la seguridad de los objetos que su propio bienestar.

Fluttershy entonces lo vuelve a ayudar, cargando los costales depositándolos en la carreta. Bonfrailty sin decirle nada, le permite ayúdalo. Al final ella, termina haciendo casi todo el trabajo. Bonfrailty no podrá continuar, no con estas circunstancias, lo mejor será esperar a que se calmen las cosas. Cold Boulder, se asoma por la ventana, espiando los movimientos del unicornio y la pegaso, su tristeza se ha convertido en odio, un odio incontrolable que la hará actuar con tal de calmar su dolor.

Bonfrailty toma demasiadas precauciones; una vez cargada la carreta, la aleja de la casa y la esconde detrás de frondosos matorrales (más bien, Fluttershy la aleja de la casa y la esconde), él toma una rama con muchas hojas y barre el camino, borrando las marcas de las ruedas y eliminando toda pista de su estadía. Fluttershy no solo lo ayuda por ser bondadosa, también quiere respuestas acerca de las intenciones del unicornio, pero en vez de obligarlo, tratará de ganarse su confianza.

-¿Tendrás la comida que te encargué? –Dice Bonfrailty.

-Oh… bueno… yo. –Fluttershy tiró la comida, así que no hay nada-. Lo siento.

-Esto se pone más difícil de lo que imaginé. –Lo dice para sí mismo, es una opinión general de su misión.

-¡Déjame invitarte a comer! –Fluttershy le exclama, jalándole al unicornio la pata delantera que no está lastimada-. Sería como una disculpa por la comida que no pude traerte.

Bonfrailty no tiene opción, accede con una sonrisa. Ponyville es un pueblo muy amigable y en donde los turistas pueden tener grandes momentos de paz. Siempre hay un restaurante abierto donde se puede degustar gran variedad de platillos locales. Fluttershy lo lleva a su restaurante favorito, uno donde sirven más postre que comida. Bonfrailty no acepta sentarse en las mesas del aire libre, prefiere estar dentro del restaurante.

Como el unicornio está demasiado hambriento, pide un plato de espárragos hervidos con salsa especial, una hamburguesa de soya y como postre pastel de chocolate. Fluttershy tan solo pide una malteada de fresa. Bonfrailty lo traga todo en pocos minutos, como si no supiera masticar.

-¿De… donde eres… Bonfrailty? –Fluttershy comienza con preguntas sencillas, intenta emular la personalidad investigadora de su amiga Twilight, esperando que de resultados.

-Soy de Baltimare. –Apenas si se da tiempo para respirar, comer y hablar.

-¿Toda tu familia es de allá?

-Si… –Bonfrailty no es torpe, sabe muy bien lo que busca la pegaso.

-¿Y… a qué te dedicas cuanto no estás viajando?

-Fluttershy, realmente aprecio tu ayuda, pero te conviene que no indagues en los detalles de mi vida. No es porque sea alguien malvado, tampoco es porque no me agrades. Tu eres el primer poni en mucho tiempo que me ofrece su ayuda incondicional, eso es un regalo por lo cual sigue valiendo la pena continuar con mi tarea. No hablo acerca de mí o de lo que hago porque no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-¿Por qué me pasaría algo malo? –Sus palabras preocupan a Fluttershy

-¿Viste lo que llevaba en la carreta? Ese tipo de riqueza es capaz de mostrar la maldad de cada ser con alma y más cuando se les arrebata, su deseo de recuperarlo puede ser tan grande que no le importará mentir, agredir o acabar con la vida de quienes se interpongan.

-¿Eso quiere decir… que? –Hay muchos sustantivos para nombrarlo, pero no quiere usar alguno.

-No soy un ladrón, solo soy un mensajero.

_"Bonfrailty junto con sus compañeros se atrevieron a entrar en la enorme y oculta casa, lo que encontraron dentro los sorprendió por completo: yeguas bailarinas, mucha cerveza, juegos de azar, música en vivo y un ambiente genial. Nadie les dio una respuesta hostil, al contrario, les invitaron a quedarse y a divertirse como ellos. Sin condiciones, sin reglas, era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Nadie se atrevió a analizar, creyeron que tanta coincidencia de buena suerte era posible y al igual que el resto, decidieron perderse en los excesos. Bonfrailty fue el único que intentó buscar respuestas, ya que había algo en el ambiente que no lo dejaba en paz, él era capaz de sentir la tristeza que estaba absorbida en las paredes. _

_Pasaron las 3 de la mañana cuando el reloj principal de la caza retumbó y entonces la realidad de su suerte se mostró. La música se cortó de golpe, la luz rápidamente se apagó, los invitados desaparecieron al igual que todos los adornos y la comida. Ahora, el ambiente que alguna vez fue alegre se transformó en uno lúgubre y triste. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría, la confusión los tomó por sorpresa. Fue cuando el hermano de Bonfrailty caminando en los pasillos de la casa, buscando a los demás, se tropezó con algo que le puso los pelos de punta: huesos, seguramente de ponis. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que toda la fiesta solo fue una ilusión, un amigable espejismo que ocultaba la verdadera realidad de la casa: Todo este tiempo habían convivido con fantasmas.. El pánico los hizo actuar de forma estúpida, salieron todos de la casa sin importarles perderse en el bosque. Bonfrailty fue el que se quedó dentro, porque a pesar de era un lastre para sus demás compañeros y hermano, intentó buscarlos, ya que no se le hacía correcto abandonar a un compañero. Su decepción le golpeó el corazón cuando no encontró a nadie, su hermano y el resto solamente pensaron por ellos mismos. El único que intentó hacer algo bueno por ellos, fue el primero que abandonaron." _

Bonfrailty por fin termina de comer. Por fin recupera poco a poco la vitalidad que lo caracteriza, en su rostro se aprecia más la juventud y la vida, su fuerza física vuelve aunque no sea mucha. Se le ocurre hacer una pregunta que Fluttershy no espera.

-¿Crees en los fantasmas?

-¿Uhm… qué? –La pregunta es confusa y parece no venir al caso-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Bonfrailty está a punto de contarle parte de la verdad. Al mirar por la ventana se encuentra con alguien conocido, o mejor dicho, un peligroso enemigo que le sigue el rastro desde hace casi 6 meses-. Creo que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los seres malvados? Afuera hay uno que me está buscando.

Fluttershy voltea. Un grifo de plumas y pelaje oscuro camina a las afueras del restaurante, revisando las mesas y los alrededores. No se ve muy amigable y las cicatrices en el cuerpo señalan un historial agresivo. Fluttershy está preocupada, Bonfrailty por su parte ya sabe que hacer porque ya lo ha vivido.

-¿Hay puerta trasera?

-Si…está por aquí. –Fluttershy comprende el grado de peligro, también guarda la calma y pone los cascos en acción. Logran salir y alejarse del restaurante sin que la amenaza los detecte.

-Agradezco tu ayuda, pero ahora necesito continuar solo. Esto puede ser arriesgado.

-¡Pero tú pata, estás lastimado! No te voy a dejar así.

-Ese grifo no es el único que me busca, es toda una banda de maleantes.

-Por eso necesitas toda la ayuda posible.

-Los he burlado antes, incluso herido, no será diferente.

-No te voy a dejar a tu suerte y no se diga más. –Fluttershy no cederá, Bonfrailty sabe que no podrá convencerla de lo contrario, así que se encoje de hombros y suspira.

-Bien, pero si esto se sale de control… huye.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Di mi palabra, le daré a esa poni vieja lo que le corresponde. –El plan no es del gusto de Fluttershy-. Primero, necesito que seas mi centinela. Cualquier grifo que veas, dímelo lo antes posible para evitarlo a toda costa.

Aunque apenas se conozcan, se sincronizan y se llevan bastante bien. Fluttershy ve en Bonfrailty una característica muy propia de ella: una naturaleza innata de hacer el bien, aunque la forma de cómo lo apliquen sean distintas. En el caso de Bonfrailty, parece contradictorio, pero aún falta saber cuál es su historia entera.

Logran evadir sin problemas a la banda de grifos que buscan al unicornio. Regresan a la colina fea donde vive Cold Boulder.

-¿A cuántos maleantes nos enfrentamos? –Fluttershy pregunta con nervios, ya que vio una cantidad significativa de grifos.

-15, para ser exactos.

-Oh Celestia.

Bonfrailty observa los alrededores, se ven huellas de león y patas de águila entre el suelo polvoso. Llega a la conclusión de que esa banda de desgraciados ideó una nueva forma de hacerle la vida imposible. Ahora comprende por qué Cold Boulder lo trató así: los grifos le han hecho creer mentiras. Eso lo molesta, aun así está seguro de lograr su objetivo y salirse con la suya.

-Puedo llamar a la guardia real. –Fluttershy le ofrece una alternativa muy efectiva.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Los ponis que estoy ayudando no son modelos a seguir, por tal motivo la guardia real será otro obstáculo. Digamos que, los ponis que me encomendaron esta tarea, tomaron muchas cosas sin el consentimiento de muchos, incluyendo las princesas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡No grites!

-¿Eres su cómplice?

-No, soy solo el que cumple sus últimos deseos. Fluttershy, necesito que te quedes afuera. Trataré de razonar con esa poni vieja.

-No creo que te escuche.

-No solo vine con joyas y oro, también tengo secretos.

Es hora de entrar de nuevo a la casa y de una vez por todas completar su tarea. Antes de entrar, revisa los alrededores, al menos hay seguridad por aquí, no han vándalos rondando. Aunque parezca buena señal, puede que haya una trampa que no ve. No hay opción, se arriesgará. Fluttershy se esconde detrás de un par de matorrales esperando que todo salga bien.

La puerta está abierta, el silencio dentro de la casa es portador de pistas negativas. Bonfrailty cree que tal vez lo grifos le han hecho daño a la señora Boulder, aunque con la vista no hay ningún rastro de pelea reciente (solo hay rastros de la golpiza que la vieja le dio al unicornio), tampoco se ve rastro de algún grifo. Entra sin permiso y revisa la casa, llamando en voz baja a Cold Boulder, esperando que por favor responda. Disimula su pata lastimada, nunca está demás tomar precauciones extra. Entra a la maloliente cocina donde tampoco puede ver un signo de vida.

-Así que volviste otra vez. –Cold Boulder lo sorprende, asustando a Bonfrailty quien jamás la espero verla salir de entre una esquina oscura. Ambos mantienen una distancia considerable, Bonfrailty no quiere ser agredido otra vez. Por alguna razón, Cold Boulder se ve más fría siniestra que la vez anterior.

-Señora, necesito que me escuche.

-Mentiras. –Hay una sonrisa maliciosa que expone un ferviente deseo de venganza.

-Yo no soy un asesino, soy amigo de su hijo. ¡Escúcheme por favor!

-No importa lo que digas, pronto recibirás tu merecido… asesino.

Escondido en la alacena uno de los vándalos lo ha estado esperando, le aparece sorpresivamente y antes de que Bonfrailty logre reaccionar y hacer algo, el grifo se abalanza contra él. Con Movimientos raudos de un ladrón despiadado, Bonfrailty ahora está en problemas porque no tiene las fuerzas suficientes y su pata herida lo hacen un blanco fácil. Bonfrailty es derribado fácilmente, el grifo lo mantiene en el piso gracias a que está sobre él y a las garras postizas y afiladas que sujetan su cuello.

Bonfrailty no puede gritar, su cuerpo está sometido enteramente, poco a poco las garras del grifo aprietan con más fuerza, la respiración se hace más difícil. Cold Boulder con el cerebro lavado solo observa desde el rincón, esperando que el supuesto asesino de su hijo por fin obtenga lo que merece. La magia del unicornio tampoco será suficiente, por lo que en estos momentos sus problemas son mayores.

-Así, que tú eres… Bonfrailty. Encantado de conocerte. –Le dice el criminal.

-Igualmente. –Bonfrailty no pierde la calma.

-Verás… fue muy difícil seguirte el rastro, realmente fuiste muy listo en esfumarte como un fantasma, dificultando nuestro trabajo. Te felicito, eres muy inteligente pero… el juego se terminó. Primero nos dirás donde ocultaban la riqueza y después nos guiarás a las familias donde pusiste parte de nuestro botín. Creo que sabrás lo que te haremos si no eliges cooperar.

-Sra. Boulder, Si hubiera matado a su hijo… ¿Por qué vendría con usted? Él me envió no solo para darle la riqueza que obtuvo, me envió para… -Sus palabras son interrumpidas por las garras del grifo que comienzan a cortarle lentamente la piel.

-¡Ya no quiero escucharte, ya cállate! –Cold Boulder está tan cegada por el dolor y el odio que se rehúsa a escucharlo.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, ella no te escuchará. Nosotros esta vez llegamos primero, así que ahora es nuestra aliada. Hazlo más fácil y ríndete de una vez.

-Siempre te sentiste culpable porque jamás le diste a tu hijo todos los cuidados que el necesitaba. Te sentiste traicionada cuando descubriste que se dedicaba a robar, querías olvídate te él pero nunca pudiste. Él no te recrimina nada, dijo que siempre hiciste un buen trabajo y te agradece haberlo cuidado sin importar todas las travesuras que hizo. El eligió su camino, no es tu culpa. –Le vuelven a estrujar el cuello.

-Me haces enfadar. Creo que es hora de irnos, te daremos la motivación que necesitas para hacerte cantar. –Toma una cuerda que ya tenía preparada, y empieza a amarrar las patas del unicornio.

Fluttershy, aparece entonces como la salvadora de Bonfrailty. Volando como una bala, entra por la ventana de la cocina sin importar romper el vidrio, arremetiendo contra el vándalo que no ve venir el ataque de la pegaso. Fluttershy logra hacerle daño al chocar sus cascos en la cara del vándalo y dejarlo lo suficientemente mareado para dejar a Bonfrailty escapar.

Cold Boulder quiere venganza, ella también hace un ataque sorpresivo contra Fluttershy, le muerde un ala y la arroja contra la mesa de la cocina, dejándola muy adolorida. Bonfrailty ahora si está furioso, lo que menos quería se estaba haciendo realidad, por su culpa ponis inocentes están sufriendo las consecuencias.

No le quedan más opciones, solo continuar hablando y esperar a que Cold Boulder entre en razón. Adolorido, se acerca a la furiosa yegua quien lo mira con ojos venenosos. Sin miedo a ser golpeado otra vez, sin importar si su vida peligra, su cuerno empieza a iluminarse, esperando a que la Sra. Boulder se aproxime. Ella quiere partirlo en dos, se acerca a él como un toro repleto de ira.

-Señora, su hijo VieZappy se siente culpable por el camino que tomó, pero jamás la culpo a usted por sus decisiones. Se arrepiente de haberla abandonado, solo que él deseaba vivir como poni rico y la única forma de que podía hacerlo era robando. –Bonfrailty con su cuerno iluminado, logra mostrar una imagen del hijo de Cold Boulder, la yegua se detiene y mira sorprendida la imagen. No puede evitar derramar lágrimas-. El solo espera que lo perdones por el camino que tomó, que espera volver con usted algún día. Desea que vuelva a reír una vez más, porque cuando era joven y vivía con usted, reía tan poco porque siempre estaba trabajando sin parar. Recuerda cuando le hizo la broma de la araña en su taza favorita, quiere que vuelva a reír como esa vez, a disfrutar de su vida.

Esa anécdota tan solo la conocía su hijo y ella, Cold Boulder desiste en su deseos de venganza y se da tiempo para llorar. La confusión poco a poco se esfuma de su cabeza, llegando a la conclusión de que Bonfrailty no es el asesino de su hijo, sino uno de los amigos más íntimos, porque su hijo jamás le contaría algo así a nadie a menos de que fuera de una confianza excepcional.

-Me las vas a pagar. –El grifo saca un arma punzocortante, no le importa la información que pueda sacar, quiere destruir una vida.

-No deje que los asesinos de su hijo ganen. Lo dejo a su elección. –Es lo único que puede decirle Bonfrailty.

El grifo está a punto de hacerle un daño mortal a Bonfrailty, cuando Cold Boulder lo empuja con violencia, alejándolo del peligro. Es tiempo de rectificar errores, logra tomar una de las patas del grifo, y lo arroja con todas sus fuerzas a la alacena. No termina ahí; le quita el arma, lo toma de la espalda y lo choca contra la alacena varias veces hasta que se cansa, deja al pobre animal inconsciente.

Fluttershy se levanta, contemplando algo confundida como terminó el conflicto. Se acerca a Bonfrailty y le da un intenso abrazo que Bonfrailty lo corresponde de igual manera.

-Lo siento tanto. –Dice Cold Boulder, cansada por chocar contra su alacena tantas veces al vándalo, arrepentida por haber tratado tan mal a un verdadero amigo de su hijo-. Hace 10 años fui a buscarlo, quería encontrarlo y hacer las paces con él pero jamás lo encontré. Creí que me había abandonado, que ya no me necesitaba. En cambio tú, lograste encontrarlo y cumplir su última voluntad. ¿Por qué?

-Es sencillo, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, todos merecen ser recordados.

-¿Qué le pasó mi hijo?

-Este tipo. –Señalando al grifo inconsciente-. Junto con sus amigos querían vengarse de la banda donde estaba su hijo. Los engañaron y los estafaron, quitándoles toda su fortuna. Creyeron que se saldrían con la suya pero no esperaron que los grifos los encontraran y decidieran tomar venganza. En una fiesta, esperaron a que pusieran ebrios y aprovechando la noche y el descuido, taparon todas las puertas y ventanas e incendiaron la casa donde estaban. Creyeron que encontrarían el botín dentro de la casa, pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir que el tesoro no se encontraba ahí. Desde entonces lo han buscado. –Bonfrailty omitirá detalles, así es más sencillo-, Toda la riqueza que habían robado, se la repartieron en partes iguales, son los sacos de oro que le vine a entregar. A pesar de sus acciones reprobables, ellos jamás le robaban a ponis buenos, le robaban solo a los que merecían: burgueses avaros, atracadores, mentirosos, otros ladrones.

-¿Pero cómo lo encontraste?

-Digamos que él me encontró a mí.

Bonfrailty por fin pudo completar una misión más, lograr cumplir la última voluntad de alguien que no tuvo la oportunidad de corregir las cosas porque se la arrebataron. Solo que el tiempo no le permitió quedarse más, debido a que los demás criminales lo seguían buscando. Con los sacos de joyas y oro entregados a Cold Boulder, su tarea en este pueblo llegó a su fin. Ahora solo necesitaba escapar del pueblo sin que los vándalos se dieran cuenta, Bonfrailty necesitaba de una distracción que lo mantuviera alejado del peligro para salir ileso. Fluttershy le ofreció esa posibilidad, les pidió ayuda a sus amigas para ayudarlo a escapar sano y salvo.

Bonfrailty antes de marcharse, le agradeció a Fluttershy toda la ayuda, ya que sin ella nada hubiera sido posible. Ambos se dieron un último abrazo, esperando volver a verse una vez más. Una gran amistad, cuya más fuerte conexión era su naturaleza por hacerle bien a otros. Cuando las amigas de Fluttershy le preguntaron acerca de su nuevos amigo, ella solo contestó "Es solo un forastero más, que necesita cumplir con su misión". Bonfrailty aprendió una valiosa lección; siempre habrá ponis que te ofrezcan su ayuda de manera incondicional, que te recuerden que siembre valdrá la pena ver por otros. Y respecto al grifo que noqueo la Sra. Boulder, ese fue entregado a la guardia mientras que el resto de los grifos logró escapar, seguirán detrás de Bonfrailty durante un buen rato.

-¿Cuántas misiones de estas has hecho? –La última pregunta de Fluttershy a Bonfrailty.

-10… faltan 10. Adiós Fluttershy, eres una pegaso asombrosa.

Era un trabajo arduo, pero Bonfrailty parecía feliz haciéndolo.

_"Solo, asustado y decepcionado. No puede creer que su hermano, su propia sangre se haya olvidado de él tan fácilmente. De todas formas, ¿hacia dónde iría? No había lugar a donde ir: quedarse en la casa o arriesgarse en las profundidades de un bosque desconocido para ellos, ninguna opción era segura._

_Escucha lamentos y sollozos en las profundidades de los pasillos, estar en los interiores de la casa provocaba tristeza, la pena era una constante. Bonfrailty optó mejor por quedarse en una de las habitaciones destruidas de la casa, esperando que los espíritus que la habitaban no le hicieran ningún daño. Aún faltaba muchas horas para que el sol saliera y como el sol siempre aparecía del mismo lado se podría dar una idea de hacia donde tenía que ir para buscar una salida. _

_Así permaneció, acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación, protegiéndose con una cortina rota y parcialmente quemada. Más que asustado, estaba triste por lo que le hicieron sus compañeros, comenzó a llorar, expresando lo que sentía, al menos para sí mismo._

_Una voz cálida y amigable apareció de la nada, le preguntó que si estaba bien. Bonfrailty al principio se negó a contestar, al final entendió que lo que lo acompañaba en el cuarto no quería hacerle daño. Se quitó la cortina y pudieron verse: ambos parecían tristes. Bonfrailty le preguntó que si era uno de esos fantasmas a lo que el extraño le respondió con una afirmación. A partir de ahí, más fantasmas de ponis aparecieron, contando la historia de su vida y de su trágico fin. Pese al ambiente escalofriante donde Bonfrailty se encontraba, el miedo se había esfumado, ahora sentía que estaba hablando con ponis amigables que solo querían contarle su historia y hacerle compañía con tal de hacerlo sentir mucho mejor. _

_Bonfrailty se sintió identificado con muchos de ellos; nadie parecía recordarlos, ninguna de sus familias sabían lo que había pasado con todos ellos, eran almas en pena, olvidadas por la inmensidad del profundo bosque, condenados a repetir el suceso que marcó el fin de su existencia terrenal hasta no cumplir sus tareas pendientes. Todos, lo único que más deseaban, era poder hacer las paces con sus familias y darles parte de su tesoro oculto para que no pasaran dificultades en el futuro._

_Bonfrailty se ofreció entonces a ayudarlos, ya que pudo sentir su dolor y le pareció muy cruel que nadie se preocupara por ellos, además, gracias a su intervención se olvidó de su propia tristeza. Los fantasmas le dieron la suficiente información para tratar con cada familia, la ubicación de su fortuna y los posibles peligros a los que se enfrentaría._

_El día por fin llegó y Bonfrailty salió de la casa. Tomando ya un camino definido para salir del bosque, como le indicaron los fantasmas. Al llegar a un pueblo aledaño se encontró con su hermano y su manada de cobardes. Las disculpas se soltaron, pero Bonfrailty tan solo les dijo que los perdonaba. Dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, encontró el tesoro perdido de los 20 ponis ladrones y comenzó a tomar partes iguales del botín, cada parte destinada a un familiar."_

Bonfrailty en su camino, ya muy lejos de Ponyville, saca de su mochila una lista donde raya un nombre más de su lista, faltan 10 nombres por subrayar. Es tiempo de buscar a la siguiente familia. Habrá peligros más adelante; caminos peligrosos, vándalos que lo perseguirán hasta la muerte, ponis que lo consideren una molesta o una amenaza. A pesar de ello, se siente feliz, porque sabe que está haciendo algo bueno por alguien y lo más importante: antes era un poni el cual nunca se atrevió a involucrarse en una aventura, tanto miedo lo reprimió y le hizo perder tiempo valioso de su vida. Ya no quiere la monotonía de la vida, ahora vive en una aventura y está agradecido por eso porque a lo largo de su camino a conocido ponis geniales que le recuerdan que siempre vale la pena luchar por lo que se considera bueno y justo.


End file.
